Many known oil based fracturing fluid compositions include a phosphate ester and an iron or an aluminum crosslinker. Compositions using an aluminum crosslinker may have a high sensitivity to the amount of crosslinker included in the formulation, which is demonstrated by a sharp viscosity break. Compositions using an iron crosslinker are typically lower in effectiveness as compared to the aluminum crosslinker systems. Where viscosity of a fracturing composition is a function of crosslinker concentration, a break is described as a decrease in viscosity of a fracturing composition upon reaching a certain concentration of crosslinker. Such crosslinker concentration may be referred to as a break-point concentration. Generally, the existence of an engineerable break is desirable in fracturing, as it assists with removal of oil or other substances from a fracture by allowing flowback. However, a sharp break caused by the concentration of one of the viscosity building products causes difficulties as it can be challenging to engineer. In particular, prior art aluminum compositions are well known to show sensitivity to water, pH and crosslinker concentration. The present invention addresses such problems as sensitivity to crosslinker concentration.